fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Filth and Scum of Kent
The Filth and Scum of Kent '''is the first episode of season 1 of Merely Players, and the first episode overall. This episode is based on most of Act IV of Henry VI, Part II, a history originally written by William Shakespeare. Synopsis Young King Henry VI, England's pious but ineffective ruler, is being manipulated from behind the scenes by Richard, the Duke of York, who plots to become the new King of England. As he leaves for Ireland to combat a rebellion held in Ireland, he sends in a former agent, the ragged Jack Cade of Ashford, to cause a rebellion among the citizens of London, so that his dreams of becoming king can become a reality. Plot The plot is told through transcript. Prologue: SET: A two-story warehouse building made of brick, with two scaffolding structures with ladders on either side. On the upper level of the warehouse is an open balcony, with the sign "Vote for York" hanging above the archway. lights are off. the sounds of slow clapping. lights turn on, revealing the stage set. On the balcony of the warehouse building stands Richard, the Duke of York, dressed in a black officer uniform, the white rose of House York embroidered onto his shoulder. His eyes linger towards the camera, a menacing grin on his face as he claps. The camera zooms to him. '''Richard: ''with gloat'' Well, nobles, well, 'tis politically done, to send me packing with an host of men.'Twas men I lack'd and you will give them me: I take it kindly; and yet be well assured you put sharp weapons in a madman's hands. Whiles I in Ireland nourish a mighty band, I will stir up in England some black storm, and this fell tempest shall not cease to rage until the golden circuit on my head, like to the glorious sun's transparent beams, do calm the fury of this mad-bred flaw. pretends to crown himself ''And, for a minister of my intent, I have seduced a headstrong Kentishman to make commotion under the title of John Mortimer. Cade, York's head agent, enters next to him. He is a man with bald hair and a beard, wearing a leather jacket, singlet, pants and jackboots. In his right hand is a steel baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. He bears a disgruntled expression on his face, the bat resting on his right shoulder, his left hand in his pocket. '''Richard: 'his arm around Cade ''John Cade of Ashford. In Ireland have I seen this stubborn Cade oppose himself against a troop of kerns, and fought so long, till that his thighs with darts were almost like a sharp-quill'd porpentine. Full often, like a shag-hair'd crafty kern, hath he conversed with the enemy, and undiscover'd come to me again and given me notice of their villanies. ''to Cade ''This devil here shall be my substitute. For that John Mortimer, which now is dead, in face, in gait, in speech, he doth resemble.' By this I shall perceive the commons' mind, how they affect the house and claim of York. ''points to himself for emphasis. '' I know no pain they can inflict upon him will make him say I moved him to those arms. Say that he thrive, as 'tis great like he will, why, then from Ireland come I with my strength and reap the harvest which that rascal sow'd; for Humphrey being dead, as he shall be, and Henry put apart, the next for me. slowly grins devilishly at the camera, then leaves. The camera moves to Cade, who leaves also. The lights go off. Sounds of rioting are played in the background. Chapter 1: Cade of Lord Mortimer lights go up. It is the next day. Riots have spread across London like wildfire. The sign above the balcony of the warehouse has now been replaced with "King Henry Sucks. Vote for York". The door on the upper level leading up to the balcony is closed. camera cuts to the upper level of the right scaffolding, where John Holland, a working class citizen, is fast asleep in his sleeping bag, still wearing his work clothes, plus a hoodie. On his right is a bottle of water and an escrima stick. Bevis, Holland's mate from work, runs in. He is carrying a duffel bag filled with weapons. He climbs up the ladder to the upper level of the scaffolding and sees Holland fast asleep. He wakes him up. '''Bevis: '''Come, and get thee a sword, though made of a lath: they have been up these two days! wakes up. '''Holland: ''at him, half-tired They have the more need to sleep now, then. ''falls back to sleep. Bevis: ''him back up I tell thee, Jack Cade, the clothier, means to dress the commonwealth, and turn it, and set a new nap upon it. '''Holland: 'waking up ''So he had need, for it is threadbare. Well, I say it was never merry world in England since gentlemen came up. '''Bevis: 'in agreement ''It is.' ' then sits down next to Holland, unzipping his duffel bag to draw out a stolen bottle of bourbon. He opens the lid with his teeth and spits it out onto the stage. He drinks it. Holland has hopped out of his sleeping bag. '''Bevis: '''Miserable age, this is. Virtue is not regarded in handicrafts-men. '''Holland: 'Contemptuously ''The nobility think scorn to go in leather aprons. '''Bevis: '''Nay, more, the king's council are no good workmen. '''Holland:' And yet it is said, "labour in thy vocation"; which is as much to say as "let the magistrates be labouring men"; and therefore should we be magistrates. Bevis: ''pats Holland on the shoulder There's no better sign of a brave mind than a hard hand, John. sounds of chanting are heard. '''Mob: 'Offstage ''Fuck the King! and Holland turn to look offstage to see a mob. Both men look in excitement. '''Holland: 'Excited ''I see them! I see them! There's Best's son, the tanner of Wingham- '''Bevis: 'Hyped ''He shall have the skin of our enemies! '''Holland: 'Pointing ''And Dick the Butcher- '''Bevis: '''Then is sin struck down like an ox, and iniquity's throat cut like a calf. '''Holland: 'Pointing ''And Smith the weaver- ''waves at Smith downstage Bevis: ''to face the camera Argo, their thread of life is spun. '''Holland: 'Urgently ''Come, come, let's fall in with them! two men jump to the lower level of the right scaffolding, where the Mob enters, armed with weapons. They are led on by Dick, the local butcher and Cade's second in command, who is carrying a large meat cleaver and wheeling in a barbecue, handing out kebabs to members of the mob. With him is young Smith, a weaver from the market and one of Cade's lieutenants, who has a fire axe strapped around his shoulder. He carries a box filled with hoodies, which he throws to various members of the mob. Also with them is Michael, the proprietor of a gun shop and another one of Cade's lieutenants. He has a Winchester lever action strapped around his shoulder. and Holland join in with the mob. Bevis draws out a kendo stick and throws it to Best's Son. The mob stand in the middle of the stage. Dick sets up the barbecue near the right scaffolding and hands out a meat sandwich to the Sawyer, who is carrying a chainsaw. A few members climb up the left scaffolding to look at the warehouse in anticipation. camera moves up to the balcony of the warehouse building. The doors burst open, revealing Jack Cade as he stands with arms wide open, welcomed by the cheers of the commoners. '''Cade:' ''We John Cade, so termed of our supposed father! '''Dick: 'but quietly to some members of the mob ''Or rather, of stealing a cade of herrings. from some members of the mob. '''Cade: 'spirit ''Our enemies shall fall before us, inspired with the spirit of putting down kings and princes! mob goes haywire with jovial applause as they cheer. Cade points to Dick in the mob and snaps his finger at him. '''Cade: 'Dick ''Command silence. nods. '''Dick: 'the mob ''Silence! the cheers of the mob slowly die down. The camera moves down to Dick, who is cutting up meat. Smith is with him, smoking a cigar. '''Cade: 'to the mob ''My father was a Mortimer! '''Dick: 'to Smith ''He was an honest man, and a good bricklayer. '''Cade: '''My mother a Plantagenet... '''Dick: 'Smith ''I knew her well; she was a midwife. '''Cade: '''My wife, a descendant of the Lincolns! '''Dick: '''A pedlar's daughter, and she sold many laces. '''Cade: '''Therefore am I of an honorable house! '''Dick: '''Ay, by my faith, the field is honourable, and there was he borne, under a hedge. '''Cade: '''Valiant I am! '''Smith: 'Dick' '''A' must needs, for beggary is valiant. '''Cade: '''I am able to endure much! '''Dick: '''No question of that; for I have seen him whipped three market-days together. '''Cade: '''I fear neither sword nor fire. '''Smith: 'praising CADE ''He need not fear the sword, for that coat of his is of proof. '''Dick: 'a rebuttal ''But methinks he should stand in fear of fire, for being burnt in the hand for stealing sheep. camera cuts back to Cade standing on the balcony, looking down at the mob. '''Cade: '''Be brave, then, for your captain is brave, and vows reformation! mob cheers. '''Mob: 'unison ''Reformation! '''Cade: '''There shall be in England seven halfpenny loaves sold for a penny, and I will make it a felony to drink small beer! ''mob laugh, some members cheer ''All the realm shall be in common, and when I am king, as king I will be... cuts to the mob. '''Bevis: '''God save your majesty! mob cheers. Mob': unison God save your majesty! back to Cade. '''Cade: 'Humbly ''I thank you, good people. There shall be no money; all shall eat and drink on my score, and I will apparel them all in one livery, that they may agree like brothers and worship me their lord. '''Dick: 'the mob, with vigor and bloodlust ''The first thing we do, let's kill all the lawyers. mob, with bloodthirst, cheer loudly. '''Cade: 'to Dick ''Nay, that I mean to do. piece of newspaper, conveniently showing Lancastrian propaganda, flies in front of Cade. Cade grabs it. '''Cade: 'the camera ''Is not this a lamentable thing, that of the skin of an innocent lamb should be made parchment? That parchment, being scribbled o'er, should undo a man? Some say the bee stings: but I say, 'tis the bee's wax; for I did but seal once to a thing, and I was never mine own man since! rips the paper in half and throws it in the air. The mob cheers for Cade. the Clerk of Chatham, enters. Smiths sees him first and pulls him into the crowd. Emmanuel looks slightly terrified as the mob surrounds him. The mob disperse around Emmanuel. '''Cade: 'Smith ''How now! Who's that? '''Smith: '''Cade The clerk of Chatham: he can write and read and cast accompt! snatches Emmanuel's book. '''Smith: ''Cade'' '''Has a book in his pocket with red letters in it! '''Dick: ''his cleaver, pointing at the Clerk, looking at Cade He can make obligations, and write court-hand. '''Cade: 'both Dick, Smith and the Mob ''Unless I find him guilty, he shall not die. ''Mob laugh. Cade turns to Emmanuel ''Come hither, sirrah, I must examine thee. Smith, Best's Son and the Beggar grab him and drag him upstairs. '' Cade: '''What is thy name? '''Emmanuel: ''but loud enough for the crowd to hear Emmanuel. ''to be added Characters Cast Characters Jack Cade TBA Henry VI TBA Richard TBA Dick TBA Smith TBA Trivia Trivia * This episode is based on Act 4 of Henry VI, Part 2. * Some elements of the episode drew inspiration from the 1990 English Shakespeare Company's adaptation of Henry VI, Part II, which was named Henry VI: House of York. These elements include: ** The use of a modern setting. ** Abridged dialogue. ** Smith wielding an axe. *** In the ESC version, Smith carries a woodcutter's axe. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZi2aR8iu1M *** In here, he carries a fire axe. * A few characters breaking the fourth wall is an homage to the 1983 BBC TV adaptation of Henry VI, Part 2. Then again, it is a staged performance, after all. Differences from the original play * Many lines have been added or updated to fit with the setting. * Cade's line: "My wife descended of the Lacies" is changed to "My wife, descendant of the Lincolns". Technically this is a more formal version of the line as the name "Lacies" is a family name for the earls of Lincoln. https://www.litcharts.com/shakescleare/shakespeare-translations/henry-vi-part-2/act-4-scene-2 * Michael gets one of Smith's lines in Scene 6 of Act 4. * Sir Humphrey Stafford and William Stafford are portrayed as police officers working under orders of the king. In the original play, they are members of the king's militia. * Despite being briefly mentioned in the opening, Margaret makes no appearance in this episode. * Cade's death is omitted from the episode. Rather, his fate is left unknown. References